<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost. by Luka_Crosszeria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834039">Lost.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria'>Luka_Crosszeria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Akashi Seijuro, Happy Ending Maybe..., Kidnapping, M/M, Plot Twists, Stockholm Syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki ha desaparecido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Furihata Kouki, Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Especial.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenía diez años cuando sucedió, su madre llamó inmediatamente a la policía luego de que el amable hermano mayor de la esplendorosa mansión de al lado llamó a su puerta, y con una mirada fundida en preocupación y una voz suave y vacilante pregunto si el niño se encontraba bien, porque era inusual que el pequeño Furihata Kouki no asistiera a su casa cada tarde los fines de semana luego de la comida, para jugar con el perro de su familia, para comer las galletas que preparaba su nana o simplemente porque amaba mucho al "hermano Akashi" incluso con la diferencia de edad, Furihata quedó prendado de la amabilidad que le demostró.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¡Sei-nii dijo que soy muy especial, mamá! — Para el niño tímido que Furihata era, encontrar a una persona que creyó que era "especial" por sobre otros niños, fue mucho más que maravilloso y fue mejor cuando se dio cuenta de lo genial que era el hermano mayor que se lo dijo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Porque ese hermano mayor era el capitán de un fuerte equipo de baloncesto y muy inteligente y amable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y tenía tantos compañeros geniales, Furihata le rogó por dos semanas completas a su madre para que lo dejara ir a uno de los juegos de su hermano mayor, se comió todas sus verduras, se fue a la cama temprano y terminó con su tarea antes de que su madre le dijera que lo hiciera, porque realmente, realmente quería ir y ver a su querido y genial hermano mayor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi incluso tuvo que venir de la mano con el pequeño Furihata para pedirlo una vez más, con una sonrisa de disculpa y un par de ojos divertidos, realmente no había creído que contarle que estaba en el club de baloncesto, resultaría en un pequeño castaño insistiendo en querer verlo jugar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La señora Furihata se río de esa escena, sin embargo, en el próximo partido de Teiko, Furihata Kouki fue el mejor animador que Teiko pudo pedir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La taza humeante de té cayó al piso, y todo su mundo se volvió negro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Regreso pronto! — La ilusión de su pequeño riendo y apresurándose para salir de casa, casi no podía esperar para reunirse con su hermano mayor, en su mano, el examen de matemáticas con una nota perfecta, ¡Todo gracias a la ayuda de Sei-nii!, impaciente por los elogios y las palmaditas en su cabeza, ni siquiera le dio a su madre su beso de despedida.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Su madre solo sonrió y negó suavemente, no queriendo detenerlo para pedir un beso, porque, de todos modos, ella tendrá más.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ella tendría más abrazos, más besos y más "te amo, mamá".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ella no los tuvo y se arrepiente cada día de su vida por no pedir ese beso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Furihata Kouki ha desaparecido. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oso de felpa.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko conoció al pequeño Furihata-kun cuando el niño vino a animar a su capitán durante un partido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Todos lo notaron, por supuesto. El adorable niño que los animó desde las gradas, su sonrisa fue tan resplandeciente y su entusiasmo mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas fue entrañable, Kise dijo que tal vez era el hermano pequeño de alguien a quien vino a ver.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¡Me encantaría tener a un hermanito tan lindo como él!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fue una sorpresa cuando el niño miró hacia ellos, saludó con efusividad y él gritó: ¡SEI-NII!, sonriendo más si es posible, todos miraron hacia atrás.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi Seijuro devolvió el afectuoso saludo, con una pequeña sonrisa que ni Kuroko ni nadie había visto antes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El partido siguió su rumbo con un final esperado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Teiko ganó.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¡Sei-nii, estuviste grandioso! — Es el lindo niño de nuevo, interceptandolos al salir del gimnasio, su capitán no parece molesto cuando el pequeño se lanza para abrazar su cintura, en lugar de un regaño, el niño obtiene una sonrisa y que Akashi desordene su cabello en un adorable desastre, no se queja, solo deja que Akashi siga haciéndolo hasta que se canse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroko quiere hacer lo mismo, mirando alrededor, Kuroko se da cuenta de que todos quieren hacer lo mismo, ese niño despierta sentimientos fraternales muy fuertes, es como el lindo hermanito que todos deberían tener.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Akashi-kun, ¿quién es ese niño? — Momoi preguntó, totalmente enamorada de la interacción de hermano mayor y hermano menor frente a ella.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Porque es realmente raro ver este lado dulce de su capitán.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Es Furihata Kouki. — Dice Akashi apartando la vista del pequeño y mirando a todos en general. — Es mi pequeño y especial amigo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Momoi grito un "¡Qué lindo!" después de que el niño notará finalmente que estaban allí y no solo era Akashi, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y rápidamente se escondió tras Akashi, quien soltó una pequeña risa, sin embargo, no hizo nada para apartarlo de su escondite tras él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de eso, Furihata fue una constante para ellos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Siempre sonriendo al lado de Akashi, haciendo sonreír a Akashi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Por eso, es tan raro ver el papel que tiene en sus manos, donde la foto del pequeño Furihata es el centro de atención, su rostro es dulce, pequeño y con mejillas que aún conservan un poco de grasa de bebé en ellas, un par de ojos color chocolate que se cierran en medias lunas mientras sonríe con toda la dulzura e inocencia de un niño de diez años. Mientras un "se busca" está escrito con letras rojas en la parte superior de dicho papel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>¿Quién querría hacerle daño a un niño como Furihata?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La policía hace todo lo posible por saber qué sucedió, la familia Akashi incluso ha contratado a un investigador privado para buscar al pequeño castaño, sin embargo, todo lo que han obtenido no es ni siquiera una pista, es solo la hoja del examen de matemáticas que el niño esperaba mostrarle a Akashi a solo algunos metros de la casa del pelirrojo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(El examen, fue guardado por Akashi, así como el pequeño oso de felpa que compró para el niño, como premio por su esfuerzo, incluso si Akashi no sabía si Furihata lo hizo bien.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Él lo guardará para esperar el día en que vuelva a verlo para entregárselo y felicitarlo.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Es todo, no hay más. Durante casi dos semanas, no han tenido ninguna noticia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mirando al frente, Kuroko ve al pelirrojo pegando los carteles, hay círculos negros bajo sus ojos y la falta de sueño es evidente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Así como las lágrimas de su capitán, que nadie menciona, porque son las mismas lágrimas de dolor que se deslizan por las mejillas de todos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Furihata Kouki ha desaparecido y con él, se llevó la alegría de todos quienes conocieron al niño. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Su Ángel.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi conoció a Furihata en el parque, un día cualquiera en el sitio correcto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Está seguro que Furihata fue el pequeño ángel que Dios envió a él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fue el niño más lindo que conoció en su vida, aun no entiende que hizo que el niño se acercara a él, porque luego de conocerlo un poco se dio cuenta de la extrema timidez que poseía, sin embargo, sea lo que sea que lo hizo acercarse y preguntar si estaba bien, Akashi lo agradece desde el fondo de su corazón.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Furihata fue su pequeña luz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No vio sus errores, e incluso si lo hizo, él no los reprocho y solo se quedó a su lado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Furihata no le pidió ser lo mejor, solo le pidió ser su "hermano mayor".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Para ese niño, <em>Akashi</em> no significaba nada, solo era otro apellido común, no le interesó el dinero, ni el estatus que pudo obtener al quedarse con él, no fingió querer ser su amigo, no fingió que sus problemas le importaron, en su amistad con Furihata Kouki todo fue unilateral, porque el niño le entregó todo mientras Akashi no pudo darle nada.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y ese fue su mayor temor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Furihata siempre dijo que él era genial, pero la realidad es que Akashi cree firmemente que el que era genial y especial, era Furihata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Akashi-kun has estado durmiendo correctamente? — Kuroko se acercó a él, un día después de las prácticas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y aunque Akashi todavía asistía a las prácticas, nunca sería igual, demasiados pensamientos que nublan todo lo demás, sin la emoción de querer seguir allí o el mismo entusiasmo para quedarse después de las prácticas y seguir sosteniendo el balón un poco más con sus compañeros.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi se detuvo, miró dentro del gimnasio y su mirada se perdió en ese lugar. Luego, ignorando completamente la pregunta de Kuroko sin dejar de ver el sitio donde tuvo innumerables días divertidos con Furihata, Akashi renuncio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Dejare el equipo. A partir de mañana, no vendré más.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aomine chasqueo su lengua, mirando hacia otro lado, sin embargo, no dijo nada más. Nadie lo hizo, nadie intentó detenerlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Esa fue la última vez que Akashi vio el gimnasio de Teiko.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y todo su tiempo se volcó en buscar al pequeño Furihata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Incluso cuando la tragedia tocó doblemente la puerta del adolescente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tres meses después, sus padres murieron en un accidente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La mansión de los Akashi se sume en silencio, antes, al menos Akashi había tenido una pequeña mano sujetando la suya mientras se para ahí, en medio de dos ataúdes fríos y lúgubres mientras los adultos discuten frente a él, quien se hará cargo de la fortuna de la familia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Está bien, Sei-nii! ¡Yo estoy contigo! — No le habría importado si su fortuna desaparece de sus manos, mientras tenga a Furihata a su lado, todo lo demás no importa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero Furihata no está aquí sosteniendo su mano, y él necesitará todos los medios para traerlo de vuelta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi no tiene tiempo de llorar por la pérdida de sus padres, no se le permite en primer lugar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Él tiene alguien a quien recuperar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Akashi, bebé... yo te cuido. </p><p>:'(</p><p>PD: La diferencia de edad entre Akashi y Furihata es de 5 años, así que todavía era un bebé también.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ser Feliz.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Furihata Kaori se despierta de un hermoso sueño a la terrible realidad, una realidad donde han pasado quince años desde que su precioso hijo desapareció un día sin dejar rastro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Han pasado quince años sin que en ningún día de todos esos años en el infierno, se arrepienta de no haber pedido ese beso, si Kaori hubiera sabido de alguna manera que sería el último, entonces, pediría otro, otro, otro y otro, muchos más.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hoy hace quince años, la luz de su vida se apagó.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aunque Kaori ha luchado por mantener la esperanza, los años pasan, hasta el punto en que su pequeño ahora debería ser un adulto de veinticinco años.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Solo imaginar que para el día de hoy, su pequeño había estado desaparecido por más tiempo del que estuvo con ella, la hizo derramar más lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y la hizo querer regresar al mundo de los sueños, donde su hijo jamás desapareció, dónde celebro cada cumpleaños con él, donde se graduó de la universidad y eran felices juntos, su pequeño ángel la beso y abrazo durante muchos años antes de que se casara con la persona que lo hizo feliz y en ese sueño, no fue una sorpresa que su esposo tuviera cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, le dio muchos nietos y vivieron felices por siempre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Un mundo de ensueño, creado por sus más grandes deseos y esperanzas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dormir en la cama de su hijo no fue cómodo, era demasiado pequeña para ella, pero fue inevitable quedarse dormida allí mientras la noche anterior lloraba, esa fue una de las raras ocasiones que entró a la habitación de su hijo; se quedó allí imaginando que era una noche como cualquiera, contándole un cuento a su hijo antes de ir a dormir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Extendió la manta de Spiderman que cubría la cama y esponjo la almohada, se aseguró de dejar todo en su lugar, tal y como su bebé lo dejó el día en que no volvió más, su mochila sobre el escritorio, los dinosaurios ordenados en altura, junto a los autos de control remoto que su hijo adoraba, las figuras de los súper héroes y algunas otras de sus programas animados favoritos, la jaula de Hamtaro después de quince años estaba vacía, Kaori cuido del pequeño hámster, no fue fácil, porque había días en que quería tirarlo todo, pero luego imaginó a su bebé llorando si algo malo le pasó a su amigo y durante los siguientes tres años, diligentemente cuido de él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero Hamtaro murió y Kouki no regreso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Su tumba está en el jardín de la mansión Akashi, donde su hijo pasó horas jugando con su hermano mayor y Hamtaro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaori intenta sonreír cuando su mirada busca la foto que su hijo dejó en su mesita de noche, antes de conocer a su hermano mayor, sólo había una foto de ella en ese lugar, dos meses antes de desaparecer, Kouki le pidió enmarcar una foto de él y Akashi para poner allí, de esa manera siempre tendrá a su hermano mayor con él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Sei-nii, dijo que él haría lo mismo!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi Seijuro era el querido hermano mayor de Kouki, aún recuerda el día que su pequeño trajo al adolescente, tomando su mano y apurando para llegar a casa y curar cualquier herida que lo hizo llorar solo en el parque.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaori sonrió ofreciendo una disculpa, aunque en realidad estaba sorprendida por la facilidad con la que Kouki interactuó con el niño de cabello rojo, siendo que su pequeño era muy tímido, pero aquí está, su hijo, mirando a su vecino con ojos destellantes y la sonrisa más grande que Kaori ha visto ofrecida a extraños, preguntando al hermano mayor si pueden ser amigos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brincando, lleno de alegría cuando Akashi contestó que sí.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaori no tiene palabras para agradecer a Akashi Seijuro todo lo que hizo por Kouki antes y después de desaparecer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fue gracias a Akashi que Kouki se volvió un niño más feliz, dejando atrás toda su timidez para saltar, correr y jugar como cualquier otro niño.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fue gracias a Akashi que Kouki fue tan feliz y se sintió tan querido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando su hijo desapareció, Akashi trabajo incluso más que la policía para tratar de llevar de regreso a casa a su pequeño, organizó grupos de búsqueda, contrató a innumerables detectives privados, repartió volantes junto a sus compañeros de equipo y le prometió que él le regresaría a su bebé.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No dejo de buscarlo, ni siquiera cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente, ni cuando todos querían quitarle lo que era suyo, muchos menos cuando tuvo que aprender a controlar a todos los carroñeros que vienen con el trabajo de dirigir una empresa a la corta edad de dieciséis años y no ser su presa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi fue tan fuerte que a veces, Kaori siente un poco de pena.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El niño no tuvo tiempo de llorar por la muerte de sus padres, sin embargo, se encargó de que la búsqueda de Kouki no cesará, la consoló en los días malos y estuvo pendiente de ella durante tanto tiempo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Por eso Kaori se alegró cuando le dijo que había encontrado a una persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, ella lo consideraba como un hijo ahora y aunque no pudo asistir a su boda, le dio su bendición y le deseo nada más que felicidad, mientras besaba su frente, algo que solía hacer con Kouki.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kouki también se sentiría feliz por Akashi. Tal vez, si su hijo no hubiera desaparecido, y creció para desarrollar más que sentimientos fraternales hacia Akashi, Kaori les habría dado su bendición a ambos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ella también lloró cuando Akashi le presentó a su bebé hace ya más de cinco años, casi se sintió como conocer a su nieto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se alegra tanto por Akashi, y su vida feliz y tranquila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y aunque es triste Kaori siente que es momento de dejarlo ir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kouki no volverá.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Es momento de volar lejos, con una última mirada a la habitación de su bebé, Kaori sale de ella sin mirar atrás, la casa ahora está vacía, y a ella la espera un vuelo a Italia, luego irá a Alemania y tal vez, se detenga algunos días en Brasil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ella va a vivir y ser feliz, no por ella misma, sino porque eso sería algo que Kouki querría.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gracias.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sentada en el pórtico de su antigua casa, Kaori se levanta cuando un auto se estacionó frente a su pequeño patio, la puerta del piloto se abre luego de un momento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ella reconoce la cabellera pelirroja.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Kaori-san, ha pasado tiempo desde que la vi! — Akashi sonríe suavemente, apresurándose a rodear el auto y ayudar al niño a bajarse del asiento trasero, un par de zapatos infantiles pisan con fuerza el césped y su mano derecha se aferra a la mano de su padre, un segundo después ambos caminan hacia ella.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaori posó su mirada en el pequeño niño y su corazón dolió, como tantos otros niños, el hijo de Akashi se parecía tanto a su hijo, el mismo cabello color café e indomable, los mismos ojos chocolate y una sonrisa tímida tan dulce e inocente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Han sido cinco años, cariño ¿cómo estás? ¿Tu esposo está bien? — Kaori se inclina para estar a la altura del niño luego de abrazar al hombre más alto, ella sonríe y deja un beso en la mejilla del pequeño, sus ojos se humedecen y casi suelta algunas lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ha visto al niño a través de las fotos que Akashi le envía, pero esta es la primera vez que lo conocía en persona. Le agradece dejarla ser parte de su vida, aunque ella no tiene porque tener lugar en ella en primer lugar. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aunque no ha visto fotos de su esposo, más que pequeños destellos de sus manos en las fotos que le envió, donde un hermoso anillo de bodas luce perfecto en el dedo del hombre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Gusto en conocerte Seiki-kun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Umhh! — Su corazón se hace añicos cuando el pequeño se esconde tras las piernas de Akashi, una acción que le recuerda, de nuevo, a su propio hijo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaori se obliga a sonreír en lugar de llorar, Akashi la mira con entendimiento silencioso y completa aceptación, la mujer se pone de pie, su sonrisa no es más que la sombra de la sonrisa que Akashi recuerda.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Algo en su corazón se oprime, desearía poder evitarle ese sufrimiento a esta mujer que es casi la viva imagen de su Kouki.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Cinco años, Kaori-san. Mi esposo está bien, gracias por preguntar, son solo los ascos matutinos de cualquier embarazo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La mujer sonríe y esta vez, es más natural.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Sí, son realmente terribles, cuida bien de él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Lo hago, Kaori-san, lo hago. — Akashi se ríe, y Kaori suspira, el silencio se impone entre ellos y es que, ya todo se ha dicho, no hay más que decir, Kaori le ha agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho y Akashi, recibió y aceptó sus sentimientos, aunque Akashi no los necesita en absoluto, porque por Kouki movería la tierra, los cielos y el mar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Entonces, supongo que esta es la despedida, cariño. Gracias por encargarte de las cosas de Kouki, yo... no habría podido hacerlo. Disculpa por darte estos problemas, especialmente ahora que tu esposo te necesita a su lado por su embarazo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seiki miró hacia la mujer y frunció su ceño ligeramente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Está bien, no es ninguna carga, Kaori-san, yo quería hacer esto sin importar qué, mi esposo también quería que lo hiciera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Si Kouki hubiera podido formar una familia al lado de este hombre, Kaori está segura que habría sido muy feliz, lo sabe por la forma en que sus ojos se iluminan cuando habla sobre su esposo esperando en casa, por cómo cada palabra que sale de su boca para describir a su pareja derrama miel y cariño.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi fue un ángel para Kouki y para ella en todos los sentidos y Kaori está muy agradecida de haberlo conocido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Nos vemos, cuídate y sé feliz. — Kaori se subió a la escalinata de la puerta de su casa y se aseguró de abrazar gentilmente a Akashi y besar su frente, esa probablemente fue la última vez.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi abrió sus ojos cuando sintió a la mujer alejarse de él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Sí, Kaori-san, deseo lo mismo para ti.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Found.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaori les dice adiós con la mano antes de que el auto desaparezca de su vista.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Papi... — Seiki tiró suavemente de la manga del suéter de Akashi, quien inmediatamente lo levantó.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era débil ante este hijo suyo, debe ser por sus hermosos ojos y su color que le recuerdan a su esposo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Sí? — Akashi beso su mejilla, para después llevarlo dentro de la casa vacía, el camión de la mudanza no debe tardar en llegar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La casa luce más grande de lo que es ahora, Akashi camina con seguridad hasta la habitación que visitó muchas veces cuando tenía quince y casi nunca después de que Furihata desapareció.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No tenía necesidad de hacerlo más, porque Furihata ya no estaba tras esa puerta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi abrió la puerta y dejó a su pequeño en el suelo, justo al lado de la cama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Papi... ¿por qué esa mujer conocía el nombre de mamá?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Ummm, ella lo cuido cuando tu mamá era un niño.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seiki asintió, entendiendo de inmediato, ahora se sentía un poco triste por no haber hablado un poco con la mujer que alguna vez fue importante para su mamá.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Mira, papá es igual a la foto que está en tu habitación y la de mamá! — Seiki señaló el porta retratos encima de la mesita de noche, donde un pequeño Furihata sonrió junto a él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Sí, ¿deberíamos llevarla a mamá?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Sí!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seiki espero pacientemente mientras su papá introduce la contraseña en el tablero digital de la puerta de entrada de su casa, llevaba en sus manos el portarretratos que encontró en casa de aquella señora, recordó haber visto otra foto junto a esa, donde su mamá y esa señora estaban juntos, pensó en lo feliz que se veía.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seguramente esa señora fue buena con su mamá.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Él debió darle un abrazo, porque su padre dice que no volverá más.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finalmente todas las cerraduras de la puerta se abrieron y Seiki no pierde tiempo antes de correr dentro, incluso cuando su padre le dice que se quite los zapatos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se quita los zapatos mientras corre, dejándolos regados en el pasillo, él se ríe cuando escucha a su padre suspirar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El aroma de la comida recién hecha le dice a dónde debe dirigirse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Escucha la voz de su padre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Kouki, cariño ¡Estamos de vuelta!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Mamá! — Él llama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! — Y al final del pasillo, su madre sonríe, extiende sus brazos y Seiki sabe que ha llegado a casa, con mamá, papá y su nuevo hermanito que está por llegar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La mansion Akashi nunca fue tan cálida como ahora, piensa Akashi mientras abraza a su familia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Entonces, esto no debería ser ninguna sorpresa si leyeron las etiquetas.</p><p>¡Nos leemos la próxima!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>